Anna Graham
Anna Graham is a teenager whose murder starts the events of Deadly Premonition. History Anna was born and raised in Greenvale. An only child, she lost her father in some kind of accident when she was younger. Her mother, Sallie Graham, had difficulty adjusting to the loss and looked to Anna for support. After graduating high school, Anna set her sights on becoming a model. To help pay for headshots, photo shoots and her inevitable trip out of Greenvale, she began working at the A & G Diner as a waitress. She was well-liked by both the clients and her employers, the Cormacks. Sometime before Agent Francis York Morgan's arrival, she and her best friend, Becky Ames, decide to join a club created by Carol MacLaine. She appeared to revel in the attention she received there and the secretive nature of the group. What Anna didn't realize was that she was being groomed as the first sacrifice to George Woodman's rise to immortality. Her body was later discovered by the twins, Isaach and Isaiah Ingram, and Jim Green. She was tied to a tree in a crucified pose, a huge gash running from chest to stomach. An autopsy later revealed that her tongue was cut out and her stomach was filled with red seeds. Personality Anna was widely considered to be the most beautiful woman in town, a title that apparently once belonged to her mother. Others in Greenvale frequently commented on her looks and mourned the death of such a beauty. Despite this, there is no evidence that she was a vain individual or cruel to those who weren't as good-looking. She was also known as a bit of a ditz and a klutz. Carol talked about how she would drop dishes and break them at the diner. She also told York that despite the flaw, she was cheerful. Anna was known to be constantly giggling and smiling, always trying to brighten everyone's day. Olivia Cormack, one of her employers, mentioned that it was rare for her to be in a poor mood, and when she was upset Anna became unwilling to do anything. Anna's Role - The First Victim The discovery of Anna's body is what sets the entire game in motion. The unusual nature of her death sparks York to look at different aspects of the crime and use different techniques to solve it. Several times throughout the game, Anna appears to guide York. Her ghost will show him the correct paths to take and will sometimes warn him of impending danger. There are also occasions where she will laugh, prompting York to look in a certain direction for clues. Trivia *Despite being one of the main characters - and the character that starts it all - she has the fewest lines of dialogue. Most of her lines involve giggling and laughing while occasionally calling Agent York over to where she is in the Other World. *Her hairstyle never changes. Even her prom photo has her sporting the same hairdo. *Her name is a play on the word "anagram," the act of rearranging the lettering of a word to create a different word. Category:Characters Category:Deadly Premonition Category:Deadly Premonition characters